


26 Things I Love About Her

by PigsCanFly



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, mixing up the timeline, slightly AU, still supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigsCanFly/pseuds/PigsCanFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren't enough words to describe how she feels about this girl but she’ll start by finding one for every letter of the alphabet.</p><p>Collection of one shots with maybe a conclusion? Still in the works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	26 Things I Love About Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I have a rough idea of how I want this to go sorry I really suck at summaries but I’m going to try this. Give me prompts for the letters A-Z if you want ... does anyone actually read this part... ? 
> 
> *** Means a flashback
> 
> I always love to hear what you think! :)

This might seem like a strange reason to love someone but not to Carmilla Karnstein. 

The very fact that Laura is alive is one of her finest qualities in Carmilla's eyes. It's not just the fact that her heart beats whereas Carmilla's is undead that the vampire admires. No, it is one thing to be alive and it is another entirely to be Laura Hollis. The girl emits sunshine into the furthest corners of Carmilla's very soul. Not only is the younger girl so alive but she also brings life to Carmilla and makes her feel that little bit less like a monster.

***

_With a slam of the dorm room door Carmilla launches herself onto the bed on the left hand side of the small room after tossing her bag haphazardly onto the floor. She pulls her knees to her chest in an attempt to cover up her eyes that are rapidly starting to take on a red hue as they fill with tears. **Why can she never be good enough for anyone?**  A quiet sob breaks through the silence of the otherwise empty room as the centuries old vampire buries her head in her knees while her arms hug her knees tightly._

_Not a lot of time passes before one of the causes of this distress bursts in the door talking to the ginger giant that walks in behind her. It's almost as if Laura can immediately sense that something is wrong because she turns to Danny and blocks her view of Carmilla as much as an elf can when faced with a giant._

_"Danny, I think we should leave it here for tonight. I'll text you in the morning regarding any new developments in the plan." She goes to slam the door just as Danny tries to cut in._

_"But Laura! Are you sure you're going to be safe! - " The door has already closed in Danny's face and Carmilla supposes that at the very least the gets to listen to the heavy footfalls of Clifford as she grumbles about vampires and safety measures. A small smile graces her features but is almost immediately wiped away as her roommate pulls up a chair next to her bed to get a closer look at Carmilla's face. **Dammit I knew it wouldn't be this easy living around these children.**_

_Her next thoughts on the situation are interrupted, however, when one Miss. Hollis gently leans towards her and her eyes go wide as a sharp intake of breath that she didn't need allows Laura's scent to fill her senses. **Vanilla and old books... maybe she's just imagining that last one after their impromptu trip to the library.** Her eyes don't change in size as Laura cups her face in a hand and brushes the pad of one thumb underneath her eye.  
_

_"Sorry, you had a little something." Laura tries to excuse her unusual behaviour towards her less than ideal roommate. "I know you said that vampire's don't cry and I'm not trying to say that you're wrong or anything but if there was something that was bothering you you know that I'm here to listen, right? I mean only if you want me to be here to listen because if you don't then that's cool too and I''ll just be over here." Laura scooted her chair back over to her desk to give the vampire some space. During her mini rant Carmilla couldn't help the smile that had grown on her face as Laura's hands flew all around her and she stumbled over her words towards the end of the spiel._

_Carmilla couldn't help but smile because Laura had just given her something that she hadn't had in a long while. Hope. Hope that things could get better. Hope that maybe things already were._

_Carmilla stood as she wiped the back of her hand across her face to rid it of any reaming tears streaks and she went about making Laura's hot chocolate in her favourite mug; Completely aware of the smaller girl's smile and loving the fact that she could cause that. **Wait. What? Loving...**_

***

With every bouncing step or animated rant Carmilla just knows that she is falling a little bit more in love with the light the younger girl brings into her life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Gestures wildly* Come chat to me at butpigscanfly.tumblr.com 
> 
> Until next time. Stay Random. Stay Awesome. - C


End file.
